


Nightlife

by supermagicalshounen



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Creampie, Drunk Sex, First chapter is SFW, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Second chapter is NSFW, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, i think that's all the sex stuff out of the way?, martin shares my special interest in mixology, the gang goes to karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagicalshounen/pseuds/supermagicalshounen
Summary: Sasha drags Jon out for a night of karaoke and drinks with her, Tim, and Martin. The night ends up pretty much the opposite of what he expects.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said I was gonna do a follow up to my first jonmartin fic but uhhhh this is just an unrelated thing I wanted to do. I have many ideas, more than I've had in years honestly. I'm really thankful to be out of my rut more or less. A true follow up is coming, though, I promise! I just needed to write something happy and sweet first bc season 4 is wrecking me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Jon knew all of his assistants just from the way they knocked on his door by now.

Martin’s was soft and tentative, Tim’s was short and sharp before he walked in whether you invited him or not, and Sasha’s was perhaps the most frustrating to deal with, because she didn’t knock at all. She’d said something once about coming from a big family and not really being accustomed to knocking before entering.

Today she’d decided to barge in when Jon was putting his things away to get ready to leave for the day. She at least gave a cursory knock on the doorframe once she was already in, but there wasn’t much point to it. Jon looked up from putting his notes away to see her smiling. He knew that usually meant she was going to try and drag him into something.

“Hey, Jon!” She leaned against the doorframe, her attitude cool and easygoing as always. “We’re gonna go out for drinks and karaoke. You should come!”

“Who’s ‘we’?” Jon asked skeptically.

“Oh, just me and Tim and Martin…” She muttered the last name to try and slip it by him, but it didn’t work. Jon sighed. 

“Why are you so insistent on me tagging along to these outings?”

“Oh come on, you enjoy them! Besides, we all like you! We invite you because we’re your friends and we enjoy being around you.” She walked behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Please? It’ll be fun!” Jon huffed indignantly, zipping up his bag and looking back at Sasha over his shoulder.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go.” He acquiesced. Sasha beamed and patted his back firmly.

“Excellent! I'll let the boys know and text you all the place. You should probably stop by home and get changed, though. I feel like it’d be weird to show up in basically a suit.” Jon rolled his eyes as she left, but made a mental note to stop by his flat to change into something more casual. 

***

As Jon stood in front of the pub, he couldn’t help but wonder why he’d let Sasha drag him into this. He wasn’t too much of a fan of crowded public places, especially loud ones like this, but Sasha had assured him that this was the kind of place where groups got private rooms. At least he had that to reassure him, but he couldn’t say he was too pleased about having to hang out with Martin. 

“Jon!” He turned to see Sasha jogging up to him, Martin and Tim following behind her. “I’m surprised I didn’t have to go to your flat and drag you here.” She joked, playfully jabbing him in the side with her elbow. Jon crossed his arms, doing his best to look indignant. Tim came up on his other side, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Boss! Weird to see you in something casual.” He teased. 

“Why do you all seem to think I only own suits?” Jon asked, looking down and straightening out his button-up shirt.

“That’s all we usually see you in, to be fair.” Sasha said. “Anyway, we should go in before they give our room to someone else!” She and Tim led the group with long strides, both of them quite a bit taller than Jon. That left him and Martin (who was still tall, but not quite as tall as the other two) following behind as Sasha checked them in and led them to their room.

“Um, you look nice.” Martin said after a moment, smiling shyly.

“Thank you.” Jon said curtly, not really quite sure what else to do. He wasn’t good with small talk.

“If I knew everyone else was gonna wear fashionable stuff, I’d have come in something other than a hoodie and jeans.”

“Fashionable?” Jon looked at him, eyebrow raised. He smiled a little. Martin’s bar must really have been low, because all Jon was wearing were jeans, a button-up shirt, and a leather jacket Georgie had insisted on getting him in college. Martin blushed deeply, turning his gaze away from his boss.

“Alright, here we are!” Sasha opened the door to their room, which had a couple comfortable looking couches, a table, and of course a karaoke machine and a large TV. Tim immediately flopped down on one of the couches, stretching out.

“Good thing there’s only four of us. I can’t imagine coming in a big group. It’d be really crowded.” He said, picking up the drink menu from the table.

Sasha walked over to the machine to figure out how it worked, and Jon and Martin sat down on the other couch. It would look obvious to any outsider who the extroverts of the group were, and who the introverts were. Martin picked up another menu, looking over the drinks. Jon leaned over to see it too, and he felt Martin tense up a little as he moved closer. He always felt a little bad coming along to these group outings, since he was their boss. He wanted them to be able to relax, and it almost seemed like Martin was intimidated by him. Still, he tried to focus on the drink menu. Martin would get comfortable with his presence with time. Tim and Sasha certainly were already. Martin handed the menu over to Jon after a moment, seeming a little flustered. 

“I think I know what I’m gonna get.” He said, looking over at Tim. “How about you?”

“I dunno, there’s a lot to choose from.” The other man replied. “What’re you getting?”

“I’ve been really wanting an espresso martini lately for some reason. I know it’s kind of late in the day for it, but I dunno when I’m gonna get another chance to have one, you know?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I’m probably just gonna have beer. I’m boring, I know.” Tim chuckled. “What about you, Jon?”

“I… Don’t really know. I don’t drink often.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, Martin’ll fix you up. He’s an expert.” Sasha said, walking over and taking the menu from Tim.

“I’m not!” Martin said indignantly, his face bright red again. “I just think mixology is interesting…” Sasha sat down next to Martin, ruffling his soft ginger hair.

“Maybe you should be a bartender.” She suggested. “I think you’d be good at it!”

“I don’t know if I could… I’m terrible at making small talk. Besides, I like the institute.” He said, trying to get his hair back in place. “It’s weird, I feel like I couldn’t leave, y’know? Maybe it’s because I’ve got friends there. I’ve never really had friends until now.” 

“Aw, Martin, you’re gonna make me cry.” Tim held a hand over his heart. Sasha kicked at him lightly.

“Don’t tease him! He’s being nice.” Sasha wrapped an arm around Martin, pulling him into a hug. “We like having you with us, Martin.” 

“Yeah, as much as I mess with you, you’re a good guy.” Tim smiled genuinely, and Martin smiled too. Watching them all, Jon couldn’t help but realize how well the three of them seemed to fit together when he wasn’t getting involved. His stomach twisted, and he almost wanted to just get up and leave so he didn’t intrude on them anymore. 

“So, what about you, Jon?” Martin asked, pulling him out of his daze.

“Hm?”

“What kind of drinks do you like? I’ll help you pick something if you want.” He offered, looking a little shy again. Jon must have spaced out for longer than he thought; Tim and Sasha were already looking over the song list and discussing what they wanted to try their hands at. Jon found Martin’s blue eyes focused on him, the two of them suddenly alone.

“Oh. Um, well, I had some champagne once? And I’ve tried whiskey but I didn’t really like it.” Martin was looking at him with rapt attention, the gears in his head turning. “I’ll be honest, I’m completely lost with this kind of thing. I haven’t had much occasion to drink and find out what I like. I don’t want to buy a bottle of something and then realize I hate it.” Jon admitted. Martin nodded.

“I know what you mean. I really didn’t drink much until I started going places with Sasha and Tim.” He chuckled. “You might like wine, I feel like you’d have the palette for it. But that can be kind of an acquired taste, too…” He clearly had a lot of thoughts on the subject, and Jon realized this must be something Martin really was interested in enough to research. As much as he berated Martin, he really was quite intelligent.

“So, what do you suggest then, bartender?” Jon asked, watching Martin flush a little at the teasing.

“Probably something that has a flavor that overpowers the alcohol. A strawberry daiquiri might be good!” He suggested. Jon nodded like he had any idea what was in that.

“Alright, that’s what I’ll get then.”

***

Once they’d all gotten their drinks, and had a few rounds of both karaoke and alcohol, Jon was feeling a pleasant buzz. He noticed that Martin’s nose and cheeks were tinted red, and he seemed more relaxed than usual. 

“Are you two gonna sing at all?” Sasha asked, sitting down and taking a sip of her beer.

“I don’t really sing.” Jon said. “I’m fine just watching.” Sasha rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to Martin.

“I know you can sing, at least. Come on, just one, please?” She grabbed Martin’s hand, squeezing it indignantly.

“Maybe…” Martin’s gaze briefly wandered to Jon. 

“I won’t judge you.” Jon chuckled. “It’s karaoke. Besides, I’d like to see you sing. I’m curious.” The alcohol was making him more relaxed and friendly as well, it seemed. Martin smiled shyly, the blush on his cheeks intensifying.

“I will if you will.” He said, taking Jon a little by surprise. He thought for a moment, and finished off his drink.

“Alright, but I can’t promise you I’ll be any good.” He snickered. Martin stood up and walked over to the machine.

“I guess we’ll find out.” He said, punching in the song he wanted and standing up with the mic in his hand. Sasha and Tim settled into their seats, and the three of them watched as the first few notes. Leave it to Martin to pick an ABBA song.

Once he started to sing, he looked a little more confident, moving along a little bit as well. Jon was pleasantly surprised that Martin had quite a nice voice actually, and the song he’d picked complimented it perfectly. He looked at Jon occasionally as he sang, like he was trying to see if he was impressing him. Jon found himself smiling, both at seeing Martin come out of his shell and at the sounds of Sasha and Tim cheering him on. 

By the time the song was done, Martin looked a bit flustered, but otherwise really happy. He went to sit back down, and Jon stood up. 

“I guess it’s my turn then? I’ll warn you now, I don’t know a lot of songs.” He walked over to look at the list of what they had as Martin talked with the others. As he’d expected, there weren’t a great deal of songs he knew by heart. He admittedly didn’t tend to listen to music much, since he didn’t get much of a chance to at work, and when he got home his preferred method of relaxation was reading. Still, there were a few he had a fondness for, ones he’d heard a lot when he was younger. What he was picking would probably be really unexpected, but it was a song that he never seemed to be able to escape in his youth, and he still knew all the words to. He punched it in and stood up, watching as Tim and Sasha snickered to themselves.

“I didn’t take you as a Blondie fan.” Tim laughed, sitting up to pay closer attention.

“I’m not. This is just one of the only songs I know. It used to get stuck in my head all the time.” Jon said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“To be fair, it is a good song.” Sasha added. Jon chuckled and looked over at the screen, feeling certain that he would never be singing Call Me in front of his coworkers without the alcohol in his system. 

He started singing, and after a few moments he looked back over at the others. He could see surprise in their faces, and Martin was watching him intensely. Jon hadn’t realized until now that he’d started to sway his hips slightly as he sang, and he decided that if he made himself look stupid, he could always blame it on the alcohol. 

He was surprised how much he was getting into it, and how much everyone else seemed to be enjoying it too. During the instrumental break, Sasha cheered him on, and it gave him a burst of confidence. When he started singing again, he worked up the courage to actually dance, at least as best as he could. Once he finished, he realized how out of breath he was, and set down the mic to catch his breath.

“Jon, that was so good! I didn’t know you could sing!” Sasha said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back into his seat. 

“Stop, I can’t, really.” Jon laughed.

“I can’t believe we actually got you to do it. And you even danced, too! You’re really fun when you’re drunk. We need to start taking you out more often.” Tim teased. Jon’s eyes caught on Martin, who looked away as soon as he looked at him. His face was even more red than before. Had he been drinking while Jon sang? He hadn’t noticed if he was.

They ordered another round of drinks, taking turns singing and talking between the four of them, and Jon suddenly felt incredibly happy that he’d agreed to come along. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol making him sappy, but he realized that he really enjoyed spending time with Tim, Sasha, and even Martin. It felt like home.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon was definitely drunk by now. He didn’t really mind, since the institute was closed tomorrow, and he would have the whole day to recover from the hangover he was sure to have by this point. Tim and Sasha had both gone home, so now it was just him and Martin for the last few minutes they had the room. They’d already pooled their money to pay for the time and their drinks when Sasha left. Someone would come kick them out when it was their time to leave, but right now Jon was just enjoying the feeling of being so relaxed. His heart was beating hard and fast, and his head felt a little foggy, but he didn’t mind.

Martin was clearly just as drunk, and the two of them just sat next to each other on one of the couches, thighs pressed together as they laughed at some story Martin was telling. Jon sighed happily, leaning against him. Any hesitations he’d had about being too friendly were long gone by now.

“You’re really fun… How come you never come out with us?” Martin asked, reaching over and pushing Jon’s messy hair off of his forehead. His hands were warm and soft, and Jon’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

“Mmm… I dunno… I don’t think I’m very fun. And I’m not good with people.” He replied. “Speaking of, I’m sorry I’m so mean to you all the time. I don’t know why I am. You’re really sweet.” He smiled.

“You only say that because you’re drunk. Once you’re sober you’ll go right back to hating me again.” There was a little melancholy in Martin’s voice. Jon leaned into him more, not sure what to say. “I like you a lot. I have since we met. I don’t know why I’m telling you now…” He giggled, looking back at Jon.

“Because you’re drunk too.” Jon said bluntly. Martin laughed at this, and Jon started to laugh too. Once they slowed to a stop, Jon found himself staring at Martin, studying his face. He had a soft, round face with freckles all over it. His cheeks were rosy normally, but now they were a deep red that made his freckles pop even more. His eyes were a soft blue color, and his lips were soft and plump, parted slightly. His red hair was a bit messy from all the activity, and Jon wondered if it was soft.

“Jon?” He realized suddenly that Martin was looking back at him.

“Yes?”

“Would it be okay… If I kissed you…?” Martin asked shyly. Jon felt himself nodding before he could even think about it too much, and he closed his eyes, leaning in. He felt Martin’s soft lips press against his tenderly, and became acutely aware of the feeling of his heart beating hard and fast in his chest. He wondered if Martin could hear it.

After a moment like that, Martin began to pull away, but Jon found his hands gripping the front of Martin’s hoodie, pulling him back in to kiss him again. Martin didn’t fight back against it, sighing longingly as their lips met for the second time.

This time, they stayed like that, Jon’s grip on Martin’s hoodie relaxing as he felt the other man move a hand up to run through his hair. Jon moved even closer, almost to the point of sitting on Martin’s lap, their chests pressing together. Jon could feel Martin’s heart beating just as hard as his, and he wrapped his arms around Martin’s neck, one hand moving up the back of it to bring him even closer.

Martin broke the kiss to breathe, almost panting as he caught his breath.

“Jon…” He murmured. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long…” 

“Then you should keep doing it…” Jon replied, laying back and pulling Martin on top of him. The redhead looked flustered, but he leaned in again, one hand running down Jon’s side and giving him chills. Martin kissed the corner of Jon’s mouth, then his jaw, then tilted his boss’ head up to start kissing his neck. Jon sighed shakily, the feeling of Martin’s warm breath on his neck making his head spin. He could feel arousal coiling in his stomach, and Martin had just pulled his shirt collar to the side to kiss lower when there was a knock on the door.

They practically leapt away from each other, and an employee opened the door.

“Your time’s up, loves! Just letting you know.” The woman said, smiling. Jon nodded and thanked her, standing up and taking Martin’s hand. They left the building, standing outside on the sidewalk close together in the cold night air. Jon swayed slightly, and leaned against Martin.

“Do you… Want to come back to my flat? It wouldn’t be too smart for us to go home alone when we’re drunk, right?” Jon smiled. Martin blushed hard, nodding.

“R-Right…” He replied. 

Jon hailed them a cab, and as they drove to his flat, he held Martin’s hand in the backseat. He pulled him close suddenly, kissing him again. Martin made a surprised noise, but he didn’t try and stop it. By the time the cab stopped, Jon had started kissing Martin’s neck. They got out and Jon paid the cabbie. 

They walked clumsily to Jon’s flat, anticipation building. Jon unlocked the door and pulled Martin inside, smiling as he closed it behind them. He hung up his jacket, walking over to Martin and standing in front of him, holding his hands and tugging him down to kiss him again.

“I’ve never been to your flat before.” Martin giggled, breaking off the kiss. “It’s weird to be here.”

“I guess it must be. I’d offer to make you some tea or something, but I don’t really trust myself to do it right now.” Jon laughed as well, his head feeling light and heavy all at once.

“It’s fine. I’d kind of rather get back to what we were doing before, anyway…” Martin let go of Jon’s hands, wrapping his arms around his boss and pulling him close against him. Jon’s heart fluttered, and he had to stand on his toes to be able to kiss Martin like this. He didn’t mind, though. He quite liked kissing him.

“It’d probably be better to do in my room…” Jon breathed, lips brushing against the other man’s. Martin nodded eagerly, watching as Jon led him to his bedroom. Once they were inside, Jon stood in front of his bed, and began to unbutton his shirt. Martin stood there, transfixed as his boss stripped in front of him,  _ for  _ him. He swallowed hard, and Jon smiled as he watched his expression. Once he’d shrugged off his shirt, he took his pants off as well, leaving him in just his underwear. Moonlight streamed in through the window, illuminating the grey in Jon’s hair and giving the outline of his body almost a silver halo. He sat down on the bed, and looked at Martin, amused. “You should probably get undressed too.” He smiled. 

“O-Oh, right!” Martin said, hastily taking off his hoodie and the t-shirt beneath it. Unlike Jon, there was no deliberate movement meant to entice. He managed to nearly fall over when taking off his pants, and Jon couldn’t help but chuckle. It was endearing. 

Once Martin was in his own underwear, Jon beckoned him over, and Martin sat down next to him, looking a little nervous.

“S-So, now what?” He asked. 

“Here, lay down.” Jon said, pushing Martin down onto his bed and getting on top of him, straddling his hips. Martin swallowed hard, the view of Jon on top of him making his heart flutter. “Is this okay?” Jon asked.

“Yes, more than okay.” Martin breathed, swallowing hard. 

“Good. Tell me if you change your mind about any of this.” Jon said seriously, looking as stern as he could when he was obviously just as drunk as Martin, and it was clear they both wanted this.

“I will.” Martin rested his hands on Jon’s thighs, squeezing softly. “Just kiss me… Please…” He begged. Jon relaxed a little, and leaned forward, practically laying on top of Martin as he kissed him, a little deeper this time. Their mouths opened, and Martin whimpered loudly as his tongue met Jon’s. He could taste the sweet strawberry alcohol, and it was almost enough to get him even drunker. He ran his fingers through Jon’s hair, pulling him closer and kissing him more fervently. Jon moaned softly against his mouth, rolling his hips both to get more comfortable and to tease him. 

Jon took Martin by surprise when he broke their kiss for a moment to gently bite Martin’s plump lower lip. The redhead let out a soft breath, feeling Jon let go to instead kiss him again. Jon’s tongue pressed against Martin’s, taking him by surprise when the archivist sucked gently, their mouths making a lewd noise. Jon pulled away suddenly, leaving messy strands of drool breaking and dripping onto both of their lips and chins. Before Martin could really catch his breath, Jon kissed him again, moaning into his mouth.

“Hah…” Jon panted, sitting up and taking Martin’s hands, leading them to his hips, encouraging him to touch him. “What do you want to do with me?” He asked, his voice lower and huskier than usual. Martin felt his cock twitch in response as he searched his muddled brain for answers, completely at a loss. 

“I… Um…”

“Come on, you said you’ve liked me a long time… What have you imagined us doing together?” Martin’s hands moved up, right below the two scars just a bit under Jon’s nipples. He was hesitant, not sure where Jon was okay with him touching, but he got his answer when Jon took his hands and led them up to his chest, nodding to let Martin know it was alright to feel him up there as well. Martin pinched one of Jon’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, making the archivist let out a moan. 

“I-I’ve thought about doing that…” Martin admitted, looking up at Jon with a more confident smile. “I’ve thought about doing a lot of things…”

“Like what?”

“I’ve thought about pulling you into a closet at work and kissing you until we’re both breathless, and fucking you on your desk…” Martin’s words were clumsy as he sat up, pressing a kiss against Jon’s sternum, but he kept going. “I’ve thought about you insulting me while I was touching myself…” Jon looked down at him, smirking.

“Filthy…” He pulled Martin closer to him. “Did you ever think about me inviting you home like this?”

“I can’t say I did, actually.” Martin laughed. “I always thought those things alone would be a pipe dream. But I’m glad you did invite me.”

“So am I.” Jon settled down onto Martin’s lap, kissing him again. “Now that you’re here… What do you want to do to me?” He asked.

“I’d… Um… Really like to… F-Fuck you…” Martin murmured, much shier all of a sudden. Jon laughed.

“Anything more specific than that? Like me sucking you off, or any specific way you want to do it?”

“Um… I don’t really know… I’ve never…” He trailed off, unsure. Jon kissed him again reassuringly.

“That’s alright. I’ll take the lead. Lie down for me again.” Martin did as he was told, laying back and watching as Jon slid his underwear down to reveal his cock. It was still barely hard because he was drunk, though normally it would have been twitching and gushing precum by now. He was thankful Jon didn’t know that. Jon took it in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the head, moving Martin’s foreskin out of the way. He leaned in, kissing the tip as he started to stroke it slowly.

Martin shivered, moaning cutely. Jon looked up at him, smiling.

“You are  _ really  _ cute. You know that, right?” He asked.

“Nh… You’re only saying that because you’re drunk…” Martin laughed breathily.

“We’re both drunk, Martin. Doesn’t change the fact that it’s true.” He took the head of Martin’s cock into his mouth, making his assistant gasp loudly, his hands moving down to Jon’s head. The archivist looked up again. “Sensitive?”

“Y-Yes!” Martin squeaked, grabbing a fistful of Jon’s hair without meaning to. Jon let out a pleasured groan, biting his lip.

“Ah! M-Martin…” He moaned, “Keep doing that…” Martin swallowed as he watched Jon take his cock back into his mouth. He didn’t want to hurt him, but… He tugged Jon’s hair again, making his boss moan around his cock. Martin shivered, already getting harder. 

It didn’t take long for Jon to get him fully hard. Before long, Martin’s cock was at its full height and thickness. It wasn’t anything too above average, but Jon knew it was going to feel wonderful. He pulled off, strands of saliva and precum dripping down Martin’s cock. Jon had just sat up to get back on Martin’s lap when his assistant stopped him.

“W-Wait, let me do it for you too.” He insisted.

“You don’t have to…” Jon looked away, a little flustered by Martin’s eagerness.

“I want to!” Martin said, “You’re just gonna have to guide me a little.” Jon sighed and gave in, moving to switch places with Martin and lie down. The other man got between his legs, and Jon felt a little embarrassed being exposed like this in front of his assistant, but he was too drunk to really care. Martin used one thumb to spread Jon open a little, looking up for approval.

“Alright, it’s um… It’s pretty easy…” Jon swallowed, unable to look Martin in the eyes. “I’m assuming you can see my cock, so um… That feels good when you touch it of course… I don’t mind if you finger me or anything either… If you’re doing something wrong I’ll stop you, but I think you’ll do just fine.” Martin nodded, and finally leaned in, running his tongue tentatively along Jon’s wet entrance. The archivist sighed shakily, nodding in approval.

Martin kept going, moving his mouth up to Jon’s t-dick. He swirled his tongue around it a few times before starting to actually suck on it. Jon moaned loudly, reaching down and tugging Martin’s hair, rolling his hips against his mouth.

“F-Fuck, just like that, yes…” He gasped. Martin continued doing what he was doing, sucking Jon’s cock and giving it plenty of attention with his tongue. He could hear his boss making noises he had no idea Jon was capable of making, moaning like he was in heat. “Yes, yes, Martin, fuck… Please, yes, just like that~!” He cried. “Fuck, you’re so good! You’re doing so good~!” Martin’s cock twitched eagerly at the praise, and he pulled off to change strategies. 

He pressed his tongue inside Jon’s cunt for a moment, tasting his arousal, before pulling back and slipping two fingers into him. They went in easily, since he was so turned on, and Jon arched his back as Martin gently moved his fingers and went back to sucking him off while he did so. Martin didn’t get to do it for too long, as Jon pulled him off by his hair.

“Is something wrong?” He asked, licking his lips.

“N-No, you’re too fucking good at that.” Jon laughed breathily. “I don’t want to cum yet.” Martin felt a little prideful from all the praise, and Jon pulled him close again to kiss him.

“W-Will you keep telling me I’m good…?” Martin asked shyly. Jon smirked.

“You like when I tell you what a good job you’re doing? How good you’re making me feel?” Jon leaned in, biting Martin’s earlobe gently. “Do you like it when I tell you what a good boy you are?” Martin shivered and let out a soft whine.

“Yes…” He whimpered.

“Cute…” Jon pulled back. “Impress me some more and I’ll tell you  _ just  _ how good you’re being.” Martin nodded, looking at him eagerly.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked.

“I think I’m ready for you to fuck me. I’m on the pill and everything, so if you don’t want to you don’t have to use a condom. I have some if you do want to though.” Jon said. Martin thought for a moment, and decided to throw caution to the wind.

“I trust you.” He smiled. Jon returned it, kissing him again. 

“Okay. How do you want to do this?” He asked.

“Um… If you want, you can get on top of me again… I liked seeing you like that…” Martin blushed. Jon kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I can definitely do that.” He said.

They got into their positions, Jon straddling Martin yet again, sitting up on his knees this time. He took Martin’s cock in his hand, pressing the tip of it against his entrance.

“Ready?” He asked.

“I have been for a long time…” Martin said breathlessly. Jon chuckled and slowly began to slide down on Martin’s cock. It went in with relative ease, though it was a little bit of a stretch. Still, it felt amazing, just like Jon knew it would. Once he was all the way to the hilt, he let himself relax, sighing deeply. He could feel the head of Martin’s cock pressing against his cervix, rubbing against all the most sensitive spots inside of him.

“Oh, Martin…” He sighed, looking down at the other man. “You’re amazing…” Martin blushed and whimpered, his cock twitching inside Jon.

“So are you… It’s so warm…” He moaned. They stayed like that for a moment before Jon started to move, slowly raising himself up until Martin’s cock was almost to the point of slipping out, and then slowly sliding back down to take him fully again. Jon picked up the pace after a while, starting to really ride Martin’s fat cock. It was so good, rubbing everywhere inside him and filling him up so perfectly. Jon was already moaning like a whore as Martin grabbed his hips, starting to buck up into him in time. Jon was thankful for his effort, because his legs were starting to feel like jelly. He leaned forward, eventually, his hands on either side of Martin’s head, chest pressing against his. Martin seemed to realize Jon was getting tired, and really started to fuck him. He listened to the noises Jon made, soft gasps and moans whenever Martin filled him up.

“Oh yes, it’s so good… Martin, Martin, you’re amazing…” Jon gasped, “Don’t stop, please… You’re so good, you’re perfect…” Martin was panting now, not sure how long he would last. Jon’s cunt felt amazing around him, and the praise was only getting him more worked up.

“J-Jon… I… Ah… You feel amazing… I don’t know how much longer I can go…” He whined.

“It’s alright. I’m close too.” Jon reassured him, moving one hand down between them to rub his cock. “Do you want to cum in me?”

“Yes, please…” Martin begged.

“Alright, you can. You’ve been a good boy. You’ve earned it. Cum whenever you want.” Jon groaned, clearly on the edge already. Martin’s cock twitched, and he picked up his pace. He fucked Jon hard and fast, and suddenly he went over the edge, crying out as he came. He felt Jon spasm around him, and he could hear his boss’ voice desperate and quiet, as if he was embarrassed and didn’t want Martin to hear him.

“Yes, yes, yes~! Please cum in me, cum deep inside me! It’s so good, it’s so fucking good! Martin, you feel amazing, you’re fucking me so good~! I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming for you~!” Jon moaned. Martin whimpered in response to his words, holding Jon down against his cock as he came, and kissing him messily.

***

Once they’d both come down from their orgasms, Jon got off of Martin so they could cool down. They lay there, panting as they caught their breath.

“That was amazing…” Martin said after a while, looking over at Jon.

“Yes, it was…” Jon agreed, looking back at him. “I should probably clean up, but I don’t really feel like getting up right now. I’m not sure if I’d even be able to walk. My legs feel like jelly.” He laughed. Martin chuckled as well, reaching over and playing with Jon’s hair. 

“I could carry you, if you want.” He offered.

“Maybe later. Right now, I’m exhausted…” Jon moved closer to him, snuggling up and closing his eyes. It was quiet for a moment. “You should stay here tonight. I’d worry about sending you home alone so late.” He blushed, trying to look stoic again, but not doing a very good job of it when he was hugging onto Martin.

“If you’re sure you don’t mind.” Martin replied, turning over on his side to face him.

“Of course I’m sure.” Jon moved in closer, nuzzling against Martin’s neck. “I’m sure you’re tired too, anyway.” Martin yawned as if in confirmation. 

“Mhmm… A little…” Even as he said it, he could feel his eyelids getting heavy. He held Jon closer against him, neither caring about how sweaty they were. Martin felt so happy and at peace like this, falling asleep with Jon like they were a couple.

“Then we should rest…” Jon seemed already half asleep when he spoke, and Martin smiled.

“We should.”

“Goodnight, Martin…” Jon was already drifting off by the end of his sentence, and probably didn’t even notice when Martin kissed his head.

“Goodnight, Jon. I love you…” Martin closed his eyes as well, feeling sleep overtake him. Everything felt so warm and right. It felt like this was where he was always meant to be. He was just about to drift off when he heard Jon’s mumbled reply.

“...I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a comment! They keep me inspired! Hopefully this wasn't too OOC? I always worry these are. Anyway, thank you again for reading! Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
